A Tiny Essence of Life
by Sparkle85
Summary: Told by the POV of Draco and Hermione’s fetus watching and listening to what is happening as it continues to grow in the womb. Warning: Angst Ending! One Shot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Harry Potter world or fandom. I'm just borrowing two characters to write this fic. However, the plot and idea is mine.

**Rated:** G

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary:** Told by the POV of Draco and Hermione's fetus watching and listening to what is happening as it continues to grow in the uterus.

**Author's Note:** This idea was in my head for the longest time and so I had to write it down. I did a bit of research for the development of a fetus. I've incorporated what a fetus develops as weeks progress; so in other words, everything this fetus develops and the time period which it is developed is based on fact. Taken from the website: ovenbuns.

**A Tiny Essence of Life**

**_First Trimester, 4 Weeks:_**

I don't remember when it was, but I do remember when you found out about my existence. At first you took an at-home pregnancy test, a muggle device, and when it came out positive you denied it. Only did the pregnancy test with your magical wand did you believe I was here.

**_First Trimester, 6 Weeks:_**

Some facial features are now visible, mummy. I have a mouth and a tongue. I also have a trail of pearls, which causes me to bend over, what can this be? Oh, have I mentioned that I now have eyes, and I can see you.

You sit there at a desk looking through pictures, You have curly brown hair that falls to the middle of your back; brown eyes that match your hair; and a unique skin tone that matches with your hair and eyes perfectly.

But what draws me the most is your eyes. They are teary and you look sad. They are looking at those pictures which have you captivated for so long. I know why. The pictures are those of dead bodies lying on an open field; bloody and bruised.

You move to the next picture and they are with men in black cloaks, some with black masks, on their knees, hands behind their backs, being threaten with people holding wands; you are one of them. And then you move to the last picture and your hands begin to tremble.

It is a picture, taken at a close range, of a dead man with red hair. His eyes are closed, his skin is pale, and his lips are blue. Just like the other bodies, he is bloody and bruised. Tears silently begin to fall down your face.

Who is this man mummy?

The last picture, taken at a farther range, is of that same man; but, the focus is at his chest. He has no shirt and appears to have been violated with a knife. His chest reads: "You're next Potter, V." Suddenly I feel sick, and you quickly put a hand over your mouth and run to the loo.

**_First Trimester, 8 Weeks:_**

My arms and legs have developed, and my fingers and toes can be seen. I'm almost like you. Can't wait to use them so I can get into mischief. Not too much, but some. I promise to be good.

I begin to feel distress. You're angry and I feel it too.

You are arguing with a man, you've just revealed my existence to him.

"Pregnant? What do you mean you're pregnant?" he exclaims when he finds out about me. He seems angry and very disturbed. He can't seem to do anything but pace the living room as his black cloak, just like those pictures, bellows behind him.

Daddy? Yes, he is my daddy.

"Yes Draco, pregnant! What part of the word 'pregnant' don't you understand?" You ask as you stand with your arms crossed, not looking very impressed.

"It's impossible! Ridiculous!" he says.

He is tall, maybe 6'1. He has platinum blond hair, light, almost pale, flawless skin, and grey eyes. Underneath his black cloak, he is dressed nicely, and has a presence of power. I'm in awe.

"You act as if this were my fault."

"Well, you are the woman."

"If I'm not mistaken, it takes two to tango Draco."

"Yes, however, there is always a leader to consummate a tango."

"Are you implying this was my idea?"

"If the shoe fits."

Please, don't fight. I hate it when you two fight.

Mummy you are too angry to reply.

"It was great while it lasted, Hermione," Daddy then walks toward to door.

"Wait! What am I going to do now? You can't just leave. I-I'm with child," you whisper. "With your child!" you exclaim fiercely.

Daddy turns, "I'm sorry, I missed the part where I was supposed to care."

You angry walk up to him, "You bastard!" and slap him across the face.

Daddy immediately grabs that hand which was used to slap him. "Never, and I mean never, touch me again," he says dangerous.

I'm suddenly scared. Daddy don't hurt mummy!

"What you do with that bastard child is no concern of mine. I'm Voldemort's right-hand man and I have all the power I could possibly have imagined," silent tears are falling down your face. "I don't need some half-blooded child disgracing the Malfoy name nor ruining my plans." With that said, daddy drops your hand and walks out through the door.

You then walk over to the table, grab a vase with flowers, and throw it to the door, "I hate you Draco Malfoy!" you scream. And it shatters to tiny pieces. You sit on the couch and cry for what seems forever.

When you finally stop, you place a hand against you womb, where I'm safely in. "I'm sorry," you say to me.

But, it's okay mummy. It will be ok. I'm here for you now.

**_First Trimester, 10 Weeks:_**

I wonder how I will look like. Will I have platinum blond hair like daddy's with your brown eyes Mummy? Or, will I have his grey eyes with your brown hair? Maybe I will have his perfect flawless skin with your curls? Who, will I look like more, daddy or you?

I may be the size of a peanut, but I think I have all my limbs. Growing is what is left to do. I have legs so I can run as you chase after me, and a mouth so I can lavish you with as much kisses as you will give me; my arms for hugs, fingers, so that I may point what toy I want, hands so I can see how much growing up I need to do as I will compare you hands to mine; toes, so I can wriggle them under the water as you bathe me; oh, and I promise to be silent as you read stories to me.

But sadly, all that will never happened.

Today I ceased to exist.

I forgive you mummy.

_"There is no end. There is no beginning. There is only the infinite passion of life." – Federico Fellini_

**FIN**

© Copyright July 26, 2005

**Second Author's Note:** Yes, Hermione had an abortion. Please review!


End file.
